Sapphire Weapon
Summary One of the eight Weapons created by the Planet to respond to the threat Jenova, the Calamity from the Skies, brought with her arrival and a subsequent wave of destruction to the world and its inhabitants at the time, the Cetra. However, as Jenova was sealed shortly after their creation, the weapons didn't need to interfere, thus they entered a deep slumber to watch Jenova and await the day the Planet would need them again. The Weapons' function is to eliminate any threats to the Planet, regardless of what it is. In the past the summoning of Zirconiade caused the Jade Weapon to be dispatched, and in the present, the threat of Sephiroth's return and the summoning of Meteor led to another five: Ultimate, Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald to awaken. But as Sephiroth hid behind a barrier in the Northern Crater, the Weapons focus their attention on the next biggest threat harming the Planet: humankind. After awakening, the Sapphire Weapon attacked the seaside city of Junon but was unceremoniously destroyed when Junon's cannon blew off its head. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Sapphire Weapon Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Genderless Age: Around 2.000 of years old Classification: Biomechanical Entity, Planet's Defense Mechanism Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Longevity; likely Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2); Large Size (Type 0); Flight and Levitation; Explosive Aura (Weapons can be seen engulfed in a blue energy and tends to result in being repelled when approaching them); Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection and Radiation Manipulation (the beams it fires from its mouth are concentrated radiation); Resistance to: Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (slept in the Northern Crater, a place overflowing with Spirit Energy, presently known as Mako, for thousands of years, yet it seemed unaffected as it immediately flew off to carry out its mission without question), Deconstruction, Matter Manipulation (its body was unaffected by the Mako, despite the Lifestream being able to diffuse physical matter to retake the Spirit Energy of living beings) and Corruption (the Weapons were created to fight Jenova, who could unleash a powerful virus that mutated others into monsters. Mako can mutate creatures into monsters as well, yet the Weapons seemed unaffected); as well as Extreme Pressure (it can likely resist the conditions of the bottom of the ocean, like the Emerald Weapon as it's shown traveling through the sea). Attack Potency: Solar System level (The Weapons are comparable to a fragment of Jenova's power and to Zirconiade, the Ultimate Summon, beings stronger than Bahamut Fury, whose Pocket Dimension is of this size) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Weapons should be comparable to Zirconiade, the Ultimate Summon, which makes them superior to Bahamut Fury) Lifting Strength: Class G via sheer size. Striking Strength: Likely Solar System Class Durability: Possibly Solar System level (Should be comparable to other Weapons. While its death may make it look weak, the Junon Cannon is a particularly powerful weapon, and when transformed into the Sister Ray, the blast that destroyed the Diamond Weapon not only it one-shot it but also traveled all the way through the world to the Northern Crater and shattered Sephiroth's Barrier as well) Stamina: Likely very high. Should be comparable to the Ultimate Weapon and Emerald Weapon. Range: Extended melee range with its body, likely several kilometers with energy attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below Average. Weapons seem to function based on instincts and the orders the Planet placed on them. Weaknesses: This particular Weapon seems to be the most careless of all, given the rather absurd circumstances of its death. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As a being created by the Planet to act as its defense, the Sapphire Weapon can also use its Spirit Energy to achieve offensive effects: *'Radiation Blast:' The Sapphire Weapon can turn the Spirit Energy stored within him and turn it into radiation, which it fires in a laser like beam capable of piercing and cutting structures instead of exploding. Gallery SapphireWeapon-ffvii-fmv-nc.png|The Sapphire Weapon emerging from the Northern Crater Sapphire Weapon Smug Face.jpg|The Sapphire Weapon preparing its Radiation Blast Sapphire_Weapon_Face_FFVII_Art.jpg|Concept Art of the Sapphire Weapon's face by Tetsuya Nomura Sapphire_Weapon_FFVII_Art.jpg|Concept Art of the Sapphire Weapon by Tetsuya Nomura MFF_Sapphire Weapon.jpg|Artwork of the Sapphire Weapon in Mobius Final Fantasy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Weapons Category:Game Bosses Category:Longevity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 4